


Я утешу тебя супом и своим членом!

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Я утешу тебя супом и своим членом!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I WILL NOURISH YOU WITH SOUP AND PENIS!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/412410) by orphan_account. 



— Я утешу тебя супом и своим членом!!! И бутербродом, каким захочешь... с курицей любишь?  
Какаши хватило одного взгляда на Гая, чтобы понять, что тот надрался в стельку на вечеринке в честь успешного получения его «драгоценнейшими» учениками званий чунинов. Гай чуть покачивался, но на редкость подозрительный коричневый бумажный пакет держал крепко.  
Ну да, Какаши был ранен и голоден, но стоит ли идти на такие жертвы ради халявной еды?  
— Нет, — ответил Какаши и прямо перед лицом Гая захлопнул дверь.


End file.
